Daemon Seeker
by Reborn Dog Demon Girl
Summary: Hit by a Organization dart Lok is turning into a Daemon, unable to do much to help the young Seeker, Dante and the team request the help of two Dog Daemons. can they help the newly formed Daemon? or will the Organization get him first. pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

R.D.D.G: Hello peoples I'm going to be attempting a crossover between Huntik and Inuyasha. And I'm in a good mood cause I'm posting the first yaoi story for the show and that makes me happy ^-^. I own nothing in this fic, they belong to their original owners, so no suing is permitted thank you. The pairing is going to be KogaxInu, and DantexLok. It's going to take place before Dante or Lok retrieve the legendary titans of Body and Spirit, and before THE VAMPIRE LOSES ITS FANGS, why cause Klaus is still going to be an ass. (Though they'll already know about Zhalia's past) oh yeah and since this is a yaoi, if you don't like it, please for the love of all things sacred, don't read it, and certainly do not flame it. I hope you enjoy it ^-^

Cherit, Lok, and Dante walked around the minator's labyrinth in search of the amulet containing the titan, Mina-tore. Sophie and Zhalia were at a foundation owned library trying to research all they could about the titan.

Dante led the way with the Holotome activated and displaying a map of the area. Lok followed closely with Cherit hitching a ride on his shoulders. The area looked spooky, and Lok almost expected the minatory to pop out at any second to destroy them. There was a thick layer of fog around the labyrinth which didn't help Lok's uneasiness much either.

Looking around Lok moved closer to Dante, "um…Dante…"

Dante stopped and looked at the young seeker beside him. "What is it Lok? You notice something?"

"No…but um…are we going the right way?" Lok asked.

"We should be." Dante said moving so the younger boy could see the holotome as well. "Judging by the map the holotome created we should be on the right trail…why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Lok answered truthfully. "This place just gives me the creeps. It seems like something's going to jump out at you at any moment."

Dante nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it does seem that way." He agreed. "But we should keep going, the sooner we get the titan the sooner we can leave."

"Okay…" With that the three (mainly two) continued forward. Lok and Cherit keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, particularly if they belong to the organization. With this fog, they could get the jump on them easily.

They walked for about ten minutes before Lok heard a rock move behind them. Stopping Lok turned to look behind him. Cherit moving so that way he could gaze over the blonde's head. "Did you hear that, Cherit?" Lok asked as his blue eyes scanning the terrain warily.

"Aye that I did." The little titan agreed. "Do you think it was a small creature?"

"I don't know, but let's tell Dante." The little titan on his head nodded in agreement, and Lok quickly walked back over to where Dante was; which was at a fork in the road. "Dante, I think something's following us." Lok reported as soon as he caught up with his mentor. Dante nodded as he closed the holotome.

"Follow me," the older seeker ordered. "And stay silent." Lok nodded as did what Dante instructed. As silent as they could they made their way through more winding passages ways. After another five minutes, Lok noticed a shadow move in the corner of his eye. Stopping Lok studied the fog before him; he knew he saw something move. It was too big to be a small creature like Cherit had suggested.

Once more he saw the shadow move, and noticed that it was moving towards Dante, who was studying the wall. _What the…?_ Lok wondered as he studied the shadow in front of him. It looked to be a person of some sort, Zhalia? Then why the heck was she sticking to the fog? Sophie? Same question… Lok then noticed the shadow pick up a thick tube like thing, which reminded the young seeker of a blow-gun, even more so when the shadow aimed it at Dante Vale!

Lok cursed as he rushed over to Dante who was 14 yards ahead of him, since he slowed down to watch for any Suits. He knew he wasn't going to be able to make it in time…but there had to be _something_ he could do. Thinking quickly Lok shouted out Dante's name before adding, "Hyperstride!" hoping to make it to the older seeker's aide in time. Noticing the younger Seeker hurrying towards Dante, the shadow yelled, "Touchram!" in the same direction he sent the dart not only a second ago.

As Dante turned around Lok had already pushed him out of the way, thanks to using Hyperstride, and took the dart, and spell in the side of his chest. Both Lok and Dante hit the ground, and Cherit saw the shadow run off, more than likely to find the rest to his/her team.

Cherit flew around the two a worried look on the little titan's face. "Oh my! Are you two all right?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Dante said sitting up, while rubbing the back of his head. Then quickly looked over to Lok who hadn't moved since the dart, and spell hit him. "Lok!" Dante moved over to Lok and gently picked him up, looking him over for any injuries. Only finding the dart in the right side of the boy's chest. Being as gentle as he could, Dante pulled out the now empty dart and studied it for a moment. It looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen it…maybe Guggenheim would know…either him or Zhalia and Sophie.

"Is he all right?" Cherit asked as he gently landed on Dante's shoulder.

"I think so." Dante said. "We need to move. If there's one suit then there are more than likely more."

"Aye, but should we not wake Lok? It would be easier than carrying him, I say."

Dante nodded in agreement, before looking at the teen in his arms. "Lok," Dante said as he gently shook the boy. After a moment of shaking, said teen slowly opened his eyes.

"Dante…?"

"How are you feeling?" Dante asked in concern; he was still trying to figure out what was in that dart.

"Groggy, sore, sleepy…" Lok replied as he moved to stand up, and managed to do so with Dante's help.

"Hang on to me, all right?" Dante said moving Lok's right arm so that it was around his shoulders, while Dante's arm wrapped around his waist in order to keep him steady. "We need to keep moving, there maybe more suits."

Lok nodded as the two began to walk once more through the fog. None of them talking for fear of alerting any Suits to their location. Lok was obviously in no shape to fight, and that just left Dante. And one thing both of them knew about suits, they always traveled in large numbers. Annoyingly enough.

The two walked for a while longer, no sign of suits or the organization to be seen. The suit may have been a scout or something. Finally they entered a large chamber, more than likely where the king may have kept the titan, when it wasn't in use. Wary for any traps the ancient king might have set the three began to search the room.

After ten minutes of searching Dante and Lok began to think that the titan wasn't there any longer, until they heard Cherit yell out, "Hey I think I may have found something!" while still supporting Lok Dante walked over to Cherit who held a bag in his hand. Using his left hand, Lok reached into the bag and suddenly his body turned into a bluish-green color, reaching out he held a dark brown amulet in his hand. "Good work, Cherit." Lok said smiling at his best friend as the titan sat down on his shoulders. Beaming Lok looked over at Dante. "Mission accomplished."

Dante smiled in return. "Yup, mission accomplished. Now let's go back I have a hunch the girls are starting to get worried." The two nodded and they began to walk back through the maze with titan in tow.

As they walked throughout the maze, Lok's head began to feel light, and his chest began to hurt; and when the hell did it get so hot? Cherit noticed that the young seeker wasn't feeling well and poked Dante in the head to get his attention. "I think we might want to rest for a bit." The young titan said motioning to Lok, "the lad doesn't look so well."

Dante nodded and he gently moved Lok so that he was sitting propped against a wall before placing his hand against the younger's forehead. Cursing as he felt heat radiating off of the pale skin. Pulling out his water bottle, he opened it and handed it to Lok. "Here, Lok, drink this." He said. Lok nodded before taking the bottle weakly into his hands, and moved to drink it, nearly succeeding in choking via water as he drank too fast. "Drink it slowly, Lok." Dante said gently as he took the bottle from his hands, but then noticed that the boy had fallen asleep.

Sighing, Dante pulled out the Holotome and activated the map. They needed to get out of here, and quickly. But Dante didn't want to run into any suits, trouble always has a tendency to find them as soon as they thought they were in the clear. "Holotome, scan for any signs of the organization." Dante commanded as he studied the map carefully, since he couldn't hold the activated holotome and carry Lok as well.

"_Scanning… … No sign of organization members._" The holotome beeped.

Dante sighed in relief. That was at least some good news. "Call Zhalia and Sophie." He ordered.

"_Calling… …_" then Zhalia and Sophie's faces appeared on a hologram screen.

"_Dante how was the mission?_" Zhalia asked.

"It was a success," Dante answered, "Lok bonded with the titan, we're on our way out of the maze…but…"

Now Sophie decided to speak. "_So where is Lok? Trying out his new Titan?_"

"Not exactly." Dante answered. "On our way to the chamber there was a suit hidden amidst the fog. It fired a blow dart at me, but Lok noticed it and pushed me out of the way taking the dart himself, as well as a touchram spell. He was groggy after me and Cherit woke him up…but we managed to get to the chamber well enough…" Dante looked towards the sleeping boy beside him. "Now he's out like a light. Whatever was in that dart is starting to take more of an effect."

Zhalia now started to look worried. "_What kind of dart was it?_" she asked. Dante pulled the dart out of his pocket and showed it to the two female seekers, and noticed Zhalia pale slightly.

"What is it Zhalia?" Dante asked. If she was paling then it wasn't going to be good for the young Lambert beside him.

"_Get him back here and soon._" Zhalia ordered. "_I'll explain it when you get back._"

Dante nodded. "All right, I'll see you guys soon." With that he ended the call and placed the holotome back into his pocket, before moving to pick up the young teen. "Com'on Cherit we've got to keep moving."

"Aye." Cherit agreed as he moved so Dante could pick up the teen and place him on his back. With that the titan and the seeker began to walk through the maze once more. It didn't take much longer before they reached the exit, luckily enough without an ambush from suits. As they exited the maze a blinding ray of sunlight blinded both Cherit and Dante to the point they had to cover their eyes. It was so much darker within the maze.

Once their eyes adjusted to the light, along with Dante putting on his shades. They noticed Zhalia and Sophie waiting with a boat to take them off of the island. Cherit flew happily over to the boat and landed on one of the couches in the back. Glad to be rid of that maze. Following the small titan, Dante jumped onto the boat, and placed Lok on some couches that were hidden in the shade of the "roof" that stood above the driver's seat. It wouldn't help his temperature any if he was lying in the sun.

Zhalia was the one driving the boat while Sophie acted as the co-driver. Looking back at them via the rear view mirror, Zhalia asked, "How is he doing?"

"He's developed a high fever." Dante answered, then looked up at Zhalia. "Do you want to start explaining now?"

"Not out in the open." Zhalia answered. "Once the transformation's complete, the Organization will be scouring the world for him. We need to get to a safe house and call for some help."

What Zhalia said made everyone's eyebrows raise. "Transformation?" Dante asked.

"yes." Was the only answer that the female seeker would give. For fear of the Organization overhearing them.

After twenty minutes the Huntik gang walked into the safe house they were using for this mission. Placing Lok on a couch, Dante looked at Zhalia. "Now do you want to start explaining?" he asked, hoping this time to get some answers.

"You know how there are free titans known as the Daemon, right?" Zhalia asked, which made Dante raise an eyebrow.

"Of course, there are some of their Seekers working for the Foundation." He answered. "I've met a couple of them."

"Well while I grew up, Klaus has been developing a serum to change humans into half-breed Daemons." Zhalia said, "I'm sure you also remember Guggenheim warning all Huntik operatives about it."

Dante nodded, but Sophie cut in. "Yes that's all very interesting, but what does this have to do with the dart that got Lok?"

"I'm getting there." Zhalia said in an annoyed tone, Dante seemed to place the pieces together.

"Is he…?" he asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Zhalia answered. "The dart you showed us looked different than the one Klaus showed me as a kid, but it still holds some of the unique properties that the original had." She opened the holotome. "Holotome, scan for any free titans in this room." She ordered.

"_Scanning… …_" the Holotome beeped. "_Cherit; strength-3, defense-4, type- free titan, size- small, special abilities- beams and charging _(I don't know his actual stats so leave me be)…" the holotome beeped again. "_Lok Lambert; strength-5, defense-5, type- inu daemon, size- average, special abilities- unknown…_"

Dante cursed as he leaned against the side of the couch. A feeling of guilt making its way into his gut. If he had been paying attention, Lok wouldn't have pushed him out of the way and gotten that dart stuck into him.

"Well that answers that." Zhalia said solemnly. "We need to call Guggenheim. He has some contacts within the Daemon. He could call someone to help Lok with the transformation."

Dante and Cherit nodded while Sophie shook her head, since she was confused as hell. "Hold on a second, are you telling us that Lok is turning into a type of free titan known as daemon? That's absurd, how is that even remotely possible?!"

"Klaus is a twisted bastard." Zhalia answered. "You already saw the proof for yourself, Sophie, he's turning and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"So the organization will be hunting him down to try and force him into an amulet…" Dante muttered as he looked over to the sleeping teen on the couch. Zhalia nodded, before calling Guggenheim.

"_Guggenheim here,_" Guggenheim answered via the TV. "_Ah, Dante, Zhalia, Sophie…what can I do for you? Was your mission successful?_"

"Quite." Dante answered. "Lok, here, bonded with Mina-tore…but that's not why we called."

"_What seems to be the problem?_" Guggenheim asked.

Quickly Dante explained what happened in the maze, showing the dart as well, Zhalia cutting in occasionally to say some of what she knows.

"_Are you certain?!"_ Guggenheim asked in shock.

"The holotome confirmed it." Zhalia answered. "He's turning into an inu daemon. Do you know any?"

Guggenheim stroked his chin in thought. "_I know the eldest son of Inutaisho, who was a Huntik operative before the incident. I can call him._" He said after a moment.

"Please?" Dante asked.

"_I'll give him a call, and I'll call you back with his answer._" Guggenheim answered.

Making the four smile. "Thank you, Guggenheim." Zhalia said and the connection was cut off.

"Now we wait?" Sophie asked. Zhalia nodded.

"Now we wait." She confirmed.

R.D.D.G: okay there's chapter one. I hope you guys like it. I've been bored over the summer and I want school or at the very least Senior pictures to show up so that way I have something to do. Oh and if any of the characters seem a bit OC, I'm sorry 'bout that. It's kind of needed…occasionally.

Daemon- is the proper name for Demons. They were originally called Free Titans, but they didn't wish to be called that so they went with Daemon. The only reason they respond to the term Demon is because the mortals call them that based on their mythology. And a lot of daemons don't like the term so they ignore it half the time. Cherit would not be considered a Daemon, and the reason why will be explained later in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

R.D.D.G: Holy shit, I'm shocked I actually got a review for this story! I didn't think this was one of my better stories since I never actually came up with a plot…I was bored. Well I have to thank this story's first and only reviewer Crystal. You rock! Since you reviewed I will attempt to come up with a plot ^-^…but no guarantees on how good it will be. ;)

Sesshomaru was wandering around the western lands on patrol, his servant Jaken following close behind with the young Rin in tow. There was no sign on any intruders, or Naraku, so the daemon lord decided it was time to head back to the castle.

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Sesshomaru stopped and stared at the sleeve where his left arm used to be. Who the hell would be calling him with that? Noticing the strange looks he was receiving from Rin and Jaken (mainly Jaken) Sesshomaru turned to face them. "We stop here." He said simply, knowing that the two would follow orders.

"Yes, my Lord!" Jaken and the two set off to make camp. Since every time they had to stop anywhere they were going to be there for a little bit. Sitting down on a large rock, Sesshomaru pulled out a beeping holotome and opened it up after placing it in his lap. "Sesshomaru." He said calmly.

"_Ah, Lord Sesshomaru! It's been years!"_ said Guggenheim beaming towards the daemon lord.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked wishing the man would get to the point. He didn't particularly work for the foundation, but his father did, so he did have an alliance with the group; especially after hearing that his brother might be joining their ranks.

"_We have a bit of a situation._" Guggenheim said gravely.

This made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow. "Explain."

"_One of our newer operatives was hit by one of the Organization's darts._" Guggenheim explained.

"Which one?"

"_Well he's turning into a Daemon._" Guggenheim answered.

"They're still at it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Guggenheim nodded. "_Yes, unfortunately. We need you to come over and help him through the transformation._"

"I am to assume that he's turning into an inu daemon." Another nod. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them once more. "I shall be there, what is their location?"

"_I'm sending you their coordinates now."_ Guggenheim answered. "_Thank you so much for this, Sesshomaru._"

"Humph." With that Sesshomaru closed his holotome and sighed. This is getting troublesome.

"My Lord? If I may be so bold as to ask who that was?" Jaken asked cautiously, afraid to anger his master.

"Guggenheim." Sesshomaru answered.

"The leader of the Huntik foundation?" Jaken asked. An affirmative 'humph' answered him. "What in the world was he calling you for? You've got lots of other very important things that…"

"Jaken." Jaken took a step back out of fear, before bowing non-stop.

"I'm sorry, My Lord!"

Rin looked at the two Daemons with a confused expression. "Lord Sesshomaru…are we going anywhere?" the young girl had a feeling deep down that they were. She had over-heard Sesshomaru ask for a location.

"hm." With that Sesshomaru opened his holotome once more. "Holotome, call Inuyasha."

"_Calling… …_"

----------------------------------------------------

(With Inuyasha's group)

Inuyasha and the gang were about ready to set up camp nearby a river, the gang was tired and they decided to take a break on the search for the Shikon No Tama and Naraku. Inuyasha was teaching Shippo more about hunting and fighting, Kagome was setting up a fire, Kirara was on watch, Miroku was out looking for sticks and Sango was fishing.

"Inuyasha when are you going to teach me some spells?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha stopped and smirked at the younger Daemon. "Do you think you're ready for your seeker magic?" he asked.

Shippo raised an eyebrow to the older Daemon. "I've nearly mastered all of my fox magic. I think I can handle a seeker's." he said crossing his arms over his chest. Inuyasha had explained to the young kit before that he couldn't teach them due to the organization, and the fact that some people don't even know it exists. "Miroku and Sango already know about the world of Seekers since their parents, or at least one of them, was a seeker themselves. The only one who doesn't know is Kagome… Please Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha considered it for a moment. The young kit was ready for it no doubt, but the risk of the Organization… oh well, the sooner the kit learned the sooner he would be able to defend himself against suits, and even more powerful seekers. Before he could answer his kit, he heard a beeping noise, and groaned. Who the hell was calling him?

Inuyasha ignored the stares he was getting from the rest of his pack as he sat down and pulled out the holotome that his brother gave him about two years ago, and opened it up. Miroku and Sango knew what it was, and Shippo knew a little bit, but Kagome was completely clueless. "Inuyasha here." He answered.

"_Inuyasha,_" his brother greeted.

"What's up, Sessh?" Inuyasha asked, slightly surprised to see his older brother. "Usually you don't call me on the Holotome." Now the rest of the pack walked over and sat next to Inuyasha, curious as to what was going on, and Kagome lost as hell.

"_Guggenheim just contacted me._" Sesshomaru explained. "_The Organization just turned another Huntik operative into a Daemon._"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed. The Organization had a habit of that now a days. He had been hearing of many mortals both from this world and 'the present' turned into Half-breeds. "And judging on the fact that Guggenheim called _you_, the operative is turning into a inu daemon?"

"_Correct. He requested our presence there to help the boy through the transformation._" Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Poor pup." Inuyasha said then raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second. Guggenheim called _you, _why are you asking me to show up?"

"_You know full well what happens through the transformation._" Sesshomaru said. "_My blood is nothing but venom. He needs appropriate blood in order to tame his new daemon side…besides…you will have to do this on your own sooner or later._"

Inuyasha nodded. "All right then, where do I meet you at?" he asked.

"_I shall send you the coordinates that Guggenheim sent me._" Sesshomaru said. "_See you there in two hours._"

"Two hours." Inuyasha agreed before closing his holotome, and placing it back into an inside pocket of the robe of the fire rat. "So, Shippo, want to go see the present?" Inuyasha asked the young seeker.

Shippo beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "You bet I do!"

That was when Kagome decided to put her foot down. She was confused as hell, and was shocked that the rest of the gang knew what was going on and she didn't. "Hold on a second!" she said angrily. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on." Then she pointed to the robe where Inuyasha stored his holotome. "And what the hell is that thing? There's nothing like it back home!"

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up. Man why did Kagome pick now to be annoying? Looking back towards the Miko, he said, "I wish I could explain it to you now, but we're out in the open." He looked towards Miroku and Sango. "Your guy's parents had amulets correct?"

The two nodded. "My father had one, and I believe he hid it in the temple I grew up in." Miroku said thoughtfully. "I can go check to see if it's still there. Who knows I may be able to bond with it."

"All of my family had at least one except for me, Kohaku, and some of the younger children." Sango explained. "I was meant to receive mine after we got back from the mission that turned out to be a trap…though my village always hides theirs in case of emergency. I can check to see if they're there."

Inuyasha nodded as Kirara transformed into her larger form. "Then we're going to need to stop by your guy's place before we go to the coordinates Sesshomaru sent me." He turned to his kit. "Do you have Trickster?" he asked.

Shippo nodded. "I never go anywhere without him." Shippo said pulling out a necklace with a strange pendant from underneath his kimono. Then pendant had a goldenrod gem with tiny hint of green, with a mahogany brown design circling it. Inuyasha nodded in approval as the kit jumped into his arms.

"Will someone answer me!?" she yelled at the group. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Kagome…"

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses! I want answers!" the teen yelled.

"Look Kagome, this is not the time for you to have a hissy fit!" Inuyasha yelled back. "We need to meet up with Sesshomaru in two hours! So shut your trap and get on Kirara." With that said he, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango hopped onto Kirara's back, and waited for the pissed off Miko to follow.

After a moment Kagome complied and climbed onto Kirara's back, muttering under her breath the entire time. Once everyone was on, Inuyasha looked at Kirara. "All right, girl to the slayer village and quickly."

Kirara roared and sped into the skies towards the now abandoned village. It didn't take long to get there. As soon as they landed, Sango jumped off of Kirara and rushed into the village temple. As the group waited, Inuyasha felt something pinch his neck and reflexively hit the area with his hand.

"What are you doing here, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked as the flea daemon landed on his hand.

"I was just passing through, though I'm lucky that I managed to run into you, lord Inuyasha." Myoga replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Sango had to retrieve some family amulets." Inuyasha answered, then added, "and no, Kagome, I'm not going to explain it to you yet." There was a humph as said girl looked away angrily. "Anyways, then we have to go to Miroku's temple to see if his father's is still there; and then we have to meet up with Sesshomaru and go to the present."

"What's the rush?"

"You remember Guggenheim right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, great man, I did several spy missions for him and the foundation years ago." Myoga answered.

"Yeah well, he had called Sesshomaru; apparently the Organization had turned another operative."

"Those people have no idea what they're getting themselves into." Myoga muttered. "I shall accompany you, Lord Inuyasha. Who knows I may be helpful."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement as Sango rushed out of the temple, an amulet around her neck and a box in her arms. "Got them." she said as she climbed on.

"All right next stop, Miroku's temple." Inuyasha said, and once more Kirara took off into the sky.

It took about an hour to reach the monk's temple, as Miroku rushed in Sango looked at Inuyasha. "How long do we have till we have to meet Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Let's see, it took about 15 minutes to reach your village, luckily we were close," Inuyasha said, "then it took you ten minutes to get them, it took about sixty minutes to get here. So that would leave thirty five minutes to get there. But it's not going to take us that long."

"How come?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha smiled at his kit. "Seekers in this time came up with a way to reach the present without the use of the bone-eater's well. It doesn't take very long to travel. You should be able to learn it yourself, here soon, Shippo." Shippo beamed at his adopted father. After five minutes, Miroku now rushed out of the temple with an amulet in hand.

"We're good." Miroku said as he climbed back onto Kirara's back. "Let's get going."

Inuyasha nodded, and pulled out the holotome from its respected pocket. "Holotome, show me the coordinates Sesshomaru sent." Inuyasha commanded.

Then a card appeared before them, showing the coordinates on it. Taking the card, Inuyasha closed his holotome and placed it back into his kimono. Inuyasha studied the card for a moment before muttering something under his breath. Once the last word was uttered there was a gust of wind and a portal appeared before them. Smiling, Inuyasha directed Kirara to go through it, which she quickly complied.

-------------------------------------------------

(At the Huntik safe-house)

Zhalia turned off the TV; Guggenheim had just called giving the team the Daemon's answer. Turning to face her team, Zhalia saw the relieved look on Dante's face. She knew that the man was beginning to feel guilty over what happened to Lok. Cherit looked just as relieved as Dante, and Sophie still looked confused. Oh well, she'll figure it out soon enough.

"How's he doing?" Zhalia asked sitting down on the coffee table a little ways from the couch the young seeker slept on.

Dante looked over to Lok, "he's stirring," he answered, "but I don't know whether that would be considered a good thing or not."

Zhalia nodded in understanding, before she stood up again. "I'm getting something to drink, you guys want anything?"

"I'll have an ice-tea." Dante answered.

"Lemonade," Sophie said.

"I'll have some water." Cherit added.

Nodding, Sophie made her way to the kitchen and noticed a portal appear a little ways from the safe-house and a group of five people appeared. Was it the Daemon Guggenheim called? Brow furrowed, Zhalia walked back into the living room and motioned for Dante to follow her.

Reluctantly Dante agreed and followed the female seeker into the kitchen where she pointed out the new-comers to the man beside her. Now Dante's brow furrowed, as he wondered the same thing as Zhalia. Just then another portal appeared and three more new-comers appeared on the street. The two watched warily as the two groups greeted each other, and when the large cat that first group rode on shrunk to a small kitten form. All of them but one was wearing a kimono.

"Do you think these are the people that Guggenheim called for?" Zhalia asked.

"Maybe." Dante answered as they watched the two groups walked towards the door. "Go back to the living room, I'll handle this." Zhalia nodded as she left the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Dante walked over to answer the door. "May I help you?" Dante asked leaning against a door frame.

The tallest man, who had silver hair, and amber eyes stared at him. "We were informed that you had an operative who was in need of help." The man answered cooly.

The smaller of the two silver-haired men looked at the other. "Damn, Sessh, this is the most I've ever heard you speak."

"humph." Was the reply.

Dante looked at them warily. "We do…who sent you?"

"Guggenheim." The taller man answered.

Nodding, Dante moved out of the way and let the groups in. "Come in." he said. The groups nodded in thanks as they walked in. "Sorry about that, but with a seeker down, we need to be on guard." Dante said as he shut the door behind them.

"That's understandable." Said one of the women with long blackish/brown hair that was tied near the bottom.

"Where's the pup?" the smaller, silver-haired man asked.

"Follow me." Dante said as he led the way to the living room.

R.D.D.G: yeah sorry to all Sesshomaru fans, that I made him a bit more talkative than usual. But it is needed since in the story he knows more about the transformations and that kind of stuff than most so yeah it's a bit OC but it's a necessity. Please don't kill me X). And I'm sorry to all Kagome fans, I don't particularly like her to begin with so she will act like a bitch… don't like it, tough. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. Since chaps. 3, and 4 are already done (yeah…I finished those on the night or day after I finished 1) I shall get them to you as soon as I am able. I still got my other stories I gots to work on before their readers have a conniption.


	3. Chapter 3

R.D.D.G: well here's chapter 3 for Daemon seekers. I have to thank V EPSILON, I hope this is chapter is better. Once more I own nothing in this…

The group walked into the living room to see two girls, and a small titan sitting around one of the couches, which upon closer inspection had a young teenage boy sleeping fitfully on it.

The man, who led the group walked over to the couch and sat down, then remembered that he knew none of their names. "I apologize," he said, "I'm Dante Vale," then he motioned over to the rest of his team. "This is Zhalia Moon," the girl with blue hair bowed her head in acknowledgement, "Sophie Casterwill," the younger of the girls stood extended a hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." She said.

"The titan is Cherit," Dante continued, pointing over to the small flying titan that was resting next to the boy.

"Hi-hoh," Cherit greeted, then looked over at Inuyasha with a knowing look. "Hey, I remember you…"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "You do?" he asked.

"Aye, I gave you your first titan, when you were just a wee lad, Inuyasha." Cherit said.

Then a look of recognition made its way across the young Hanyou's face. "Cherit? You old Titan! How've you been?"

"I have been well," Cherit said flying over to Inuyasha and landing on his shoulder. "Have you been making good use of that titan I gave you?"

"Yeah, Slither's been a big help to me ever since you left." Inuyasha beamed. "He's saved my hide more times than I can count."

"I'm glad to hear it." Cherit beamed, then looked over the gang, "and who are your friends?"

Inuyasha was about to speak when Sesshomaru stepped over towards the sleeping boy. "Introductions can wait, Inuyasha, we need to see to the pup." Inuyasha nodded and looked over at Shippo.

"Hey Shippo can you use my holotome and call Koga?" he asked reaching into his kimono and grabbing said holotome.

"Sure," Shippo said as he took his adopted father's holotome. "But I don't know how to use it."

Inuyasha nodded then looked over at Sophie and Zhalia. "Can you guys help him with the holotome?" Inuyasha asked, "Since I've got to help your friend. However when the process starts I need you guys to move everyone out of the room. Understood?"

The two nodded as they stood to move over near the young daemon and so that the two older Daemon have room to sit and work.

Dante looked at Sesshomaru, "do you need me to do anything, Mr.?"

"My name is Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," Dante corrected.

"You were there when he was hit by the dart correct?"

"Yes, me and Cherit both." Dante answered.

Sesshomaru nodded then turned towards Inuyasha. "We're going to need a scout to keep an eye out for any members of the Organization."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled out an amulet with a red gem in the center and obsidian black snake circling it. "Lend me your eyes! Slither!" Inuyasha said, invoking his titan. And medium sized snake appeared on his shoulders; its head appearing on his left arm which was held out for that reason. The snake turned its head to its seeker awaiting instructions. "Slither, I need you to keep watch for any suits or potential enemies." Inuyasha said.

Slither hissed in understanding before slithering down its master's body and towards the floor where it moved into the shadows and out of sight.

Dante and Zhalia pulled out one of their amulets.

"Help them out, Gareon!" Zhalia said, and Gareon appeared on his mistress' shoulders before turning invisible and crawling away.

"You too, Solwing!" Dante said and Solwing appeared before flying out of a slightly open window.

Sesshomaru watched with disinterest and both him and Inuyasha turned their gaze to Dante. "Where did the dart get him?"

"On the right side of his chest." Dante said before removing both of Lok's shirts, hoping the boy didn't wake up to see that. And as soon as the fabric was off the three noticed the skin around the wound was colored like that of a bruise. Inuyasha and Dante winced at the sight of the wound.

Sesshomaru, who has seen enough of these transformations, knew it was temporary; it was just his new daemon blood taking over his human blood. However, Sesshomaru leaned closer to examine the bruise colored area, there was a lot more than usual. "Was it just one dart?"

"Yes." Dante answered, "Why?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer him and continued to examine the colored areas, which continued to spread. "_Brother?_" Inuyasha asked loud enough for only Sesshomaru to hear him.

"_This is too much daemon blood for one dart…_" Sesshomaru explained, pointing it out for his brother to see it. "_The hard part of the transformation is going to take place soon. Do you know what to do?"_

Inuyasha nodded. "_I just need to give him my blood right?_"

Sesshomaru nodded. "_That's part of it. We also need to stabilize him, which I shall do with Daemon Healer. I need you to hold him down and try to calm him down as much as possible, also set a barrier so that his sudden magical surges don't hurt us and the group._"

Inuyasha nodded. "_All right. Anything else I need to worry about?_"

"_Be warned about the screams._"

Inuyasha nodded then looked worriedly towards the boy. Like he said earlier, poor pup.

Dante who had watched the two interact looked at Sesshomaru. "Is there anything you need me to do, Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Sesshomaru looked towards Dante. "You can help Inuyasha with calming him down, if you are so eager to help." He said calmly. "A word of caution though, you could be hurt during the process."

"Lok got hurt defending me." Dante said with a determined look on his face. "He's a member of my team and the least I can do for him is help him out when he needs it most."

Sesshomaru studied the younger seeker before him for a moment, before nodding his head and turning his attention back towards the boy on the couch; who was now writhing on the couch his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Noticing this, Sesshomaru pulled out his amulet, which had an aqua blue gem with a cool silver band around it that had an intricate design that is too difficult to describe. "It begins." He said before adding, "Come forth, Daemon Healer!" the amulet glowed and a pale being stood beside Sesshomaru. He had pale blue eyes, which slightly contrasted with his ghost white skin; which is exactly what he looked like, a ghost. He had ghostly white hair that was pulled into a loose braid that went to the small of his back. And he wore white and pale blue kimono; and a thin nearly see through veil covering his mouth. His ghostly eyes stared at Sesshomaru as he awaited his seeker's orders. Looking at Inuyasha and Dante, Sesshomaru asked as the others left the three to work, "Are you ready?"

The two nodded, as the transformation began to fully take place. "Dante, hold him down." Sesshomaru ordered. Dante quickly complied as he moved so that he was holding down the boy as much as he could to prevent a struggle. By now, Lok was screaming in pain, as his canines lengthened into fangs, his ears becoming pointier very much like Sesshomaru's. "Inuyasha, the blood." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, as he quickly moved so that he was next to the boy's mouth, before cutting his wrist enough to draw blood.

Taking his now bloody wrist, Inuyasha placed it near Lok's mouth so that the blood would drip into the open mouth. It seemed to calm down the boy slightly but not enough to stop him from struggling under Dante's grip. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru looked towards his younger brother. "That's enough Inuyasha." The younger daemon removed his wrist and it healed quickly. Sesshomaru looked towards his titan. "Stabilize him." He ordered. The ghostly titan nodded before turning into a ghostly mist and surrounding the boy.

_**Da-thump!**_ A pulse of Daemon energy hit the daemon lord. "Inuyasha, we need that shield." Sesshomaru said.

"One sec." Inuyasha said as he concentrated his energy on surrounding the four of them. "Honorguard!" He said and a barrier surrounded them.

"How long can you keep that up?" Dante asked.

"For as long as I need to." Inuyasha answered. "Calm him down, Dante."

_**Da-thump!**_ Another agony filled scream escaped the teen as another wave of energy tore through him. Dante gazed at the pained teen, before noticing his hair grow longer and becoming silver in color. "You're going to be okay, Lok." Dante said soothingly, hoping that the young seeker could hear him amidst the pain. "It's going to be okay." As the foundation operative tried to calm his pained student, one of Lok's hands got free and struck Dante across the chest and Inuyasha at the collar. Dante winced, but quickly managed to restrain the free arm once again.

With the boy restrained, Inuyasha and Dante said soothing words to the teen in hopes of settling down, it seemed to work slightly since the boy began to struggle a little less than what he was doing before.

As the transformation neared its end, there was a scent that made both Sesshomaru (surprisingly) and Inuyasha raise an eyebrow in shock.

"_How the hell can this be?_" Inuyasha asked his brother in shock as he began to pet the boy's head in another attempt to settle him down.

"_I don't know…_" Sesshomaru answered, his brow furrowed.

_**Da-thump!**_ After that last burst of energy, Lok finally calmed down, and Sesshomaru's titan returned to his seeker's side. The transformation was complete. Once he was sure the process was complete, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha examined the boy for any injuries and Sesshomaru contentedly noted that the bruise coloring on his skin was now gone along with the initial wound that caused this entire mess. Lok was now officially an inu daemon. Once he was sure the boy was fine, Sesshomaru looked over to his brother who was breathing heavily the barrier now taking its toll on the young half-daemon. "Inuyasha. Release the shield. It's over." Inuyasha complied and slumped against the side of the chair, tired as hell.

After a moment Inuyasha sat up and looked at Dante who was sitting on the coffee table. "Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he examined the man for wounds. Knowing full well that he got hit with Lok's claws as well.

"I'm fine." Dante assured.

Sighing, Sesshomaru silently ordered his titan to heal both his brother and Dante, before returning to his amulet. Daemon Healer complied as it quickly healed both of their wounds by placing a ghostly hand on each of the wounds. After the wounds were fully healed, Sesshomaru turned an aqua blue as his titan returned to his amulet.

As the two caught their breath, Dante looked at his student to see how much the boy had changed. And it was quite a lot too. He now had silver hair that went to the middle of his upper arms; apparently inu daemons had long hair naturally. As the boy gasped for breath, Dante noticed fangs in the boy's mouth. Lok's skin had gotten slightly paler, and adorning the boy's face was purple/blue face marks one on each cheek (think Sesshomaru's). Looking down at the boy's hands were claws, one of the hands bloodied from where he had gotten both Dante and Inuyasha.

Dante was so engrossed about the new looks of his teammate that he didn't notice Inuyasha place a hand on his shoulder. Looking over to the half-daemon beside him, he asked, "what?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I said, good job." He repeated, then looked at the boy thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" the three turned around to see the gang walk back into the room.

"Normally the human becomes a half-breed…but…" Inuyasha started.

Sophie cocked her head to the side. "But what?" she asked curiously. After the gang walked back in a moment before.

"He's a full-fledged Daemon." Sesshomaru finished.

Zhalia looked at the two inu daemons with a shocked look. "How is that possible?" she asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said standing up. "They must have made changes to the serum…regardless of how they did it, he's a full daemon now…Myoga."

"Yes Lord Inuyasha." Myoga asked from Sango's shoulder.

The Huntik team looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "What the hell?" Zhalia asked.

"That's just Myoga." Inuyasha said extending his hand to flea. "He's a flea Daemon."

"Yes, and I'm also Inuyasha's personal body-guard." Myoga added as he jumped onto the pale hand for all to see.

"Whoa. He's so small." Sophie said in shock as she moved over to Inuyasha's hand so she could see the small daemon.

"Yeah well he does come in handy." Inuyasha said, then added, "Sometimes."

"What did you need me to do, Inuyasha?" Myoga asked choosing to ignore the comment.

"I need you to test his blood." Inuyasha answered. "We need to know for sure if he's a full fledged Daemon."

Myoga nodded before hopping over to the unconscious boy happy that he was able to get some blood without being swatted at. After taking his fill (which isn't much) Myoga jumped back into Inuyasha's hand. "Well this is odd."

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Well, he definitely is a full-blood." Myoga confirmed. "But there's more."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"It seems that, thanks to the transformation, he now has your father's blood in him."

Now even Sesshomaru perked up at the mention of his father; standing up, Sesshomaru walked over to where his brother stood. "Explain." He said, wondering to himself, _how the hell did they get father's blood?_

"Of course." Myoga said respectively. "While he still has his mortal parent's genes, it seems that he now carries half of your father's as well."

"In other words…" Sango said looking towards her friend and his brother.

"He's now our brother." Inuyasha finished turning to face the young seeker on the couch.

"And Inutaisho is his father." Myoga added.

"How is that remotely possible?!" Sophie asked. "He's Ethan Lambert's son! How is he someone else's son as well?"

"Daemon blood is more dominant than human blood." Myoga began to explain. "Thanks to the transformation, the boy's daemon blood replaced his human blood making him a full fledged, however he still has his mother's traits and even though he is now Inutaisho's son, he still has traits and is still related to his mortal father…it's rather confusing to explain but that's the jist of it."

The group sat down as the flea explained it to them. All of them were shocked, though it was then that Kagome decided to be annoying again. "Okay, now I'm extremely confused." She said angrily. "What the hell is going on here? What were those things that you guys summoned? What's a holoto…oh whatever it is? What is a seeker? And what the hell is he?!" she asked pointing at Cherit, who huffed and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We're not in the open, so now explain!"

Inuyasha sighed. This was going to be a long night. With that thought in mind, the group with the exception of Rin and Shippo who went to bed, with Jaken keeping watch or else he would have to face Sesshomaru's wrath, sat down and tried to explain to the confused miko the secret world of seekers. Sesshomaru being silent the entire time, he had talked more than enough for one day.

They explained the basics of being a seeker, what a titan is both free titans and those stuck in the amulets. As they explained that, Solwing, Slither, and Gareon moved back towards their respected seekers before returning to their amulets. They explained then the two different groups, The Organization and the Huntik Foundation.

Inuyasha then remembered something and look towards Dante. "Are you guys still looking for more Seekers?" he asked, Dante nodded.

"We're always open to new-comers." Dante answered.

Inuyasha smiled. "Then I want to be a part of the Huntik foundation." He said.

Dante nodded. "We'll tell Guggenheim when he calls." He said then smiled. "Welcome aboard." Then the conversation continued as they tried to educate the young girl about their world. But by the end of the explanation, Kagome stood up angrily. She had enough of secret worlds, she was already a part of one as it was and they still needed to find the shards of the Shikon jewel which she gladly pointed out.

"What happens when a demon gets a hold of the shards?" she asked. "Look I'm a part of your little secret world in the sense that I've got to travel back and forth between this time and yours so that I can save the sacred jewel which I broke. But no more. I'm not going to be sucked into another one of your little worlds. Why would you want to be a part of this?"

"We call ourselves, Daemons." Inuyasha said correcting his friend.

"I don't give a shit what you call yourselves." Kagome said.

"Watch your tongue." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh make me." Kagome snapped angrily making many eyebrows rise in shock. Apparently this woman doesn't fear death and has a death wish of some sort. "I'm going home for good. Now take me back to Japan."

Miroku nodded as he stood up. "All right. You may go back home, but before you do, you must do something."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You must give us the shards." Miroku said. "If you are going to be returning home there is no reason for you to keep them."

"And you've got to take this stupid necklace off of me." Inuyasha said indicating towards the beads.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha went face first onto the ground Cherit taking off in time not to get squashed.

"Oh my!" the small titan moaned as he hid behind Dante.

"If you don't do those two things then you can't go home, Kagome." Sango said trying not to enrage the younger girl further than she already was.

Kagome reached into her bag and grabbed the small bottle she kept her shards in before throwing them at the Inu gang. The Huntik team just watching the event unfold, deciding it was better that they stay out of it.

"To answer your question Kagome," Inuyasha said sitting up once more. "We chose to be seekers so that we can do what we can to help protect people. Sure being a seeker is hard, but is the reward of protecting innocent lives worth the hard life, yeah it is." Then he motioned towards the beads again. "If you're going to leave, Kagome, take them off."

"No."

"Take them off, Ningen." Sesshomaru growled narrowing his eyes dangerously at the girl.

Gulping Kagome nodded and reached over and took the beads from around Inuyasha's head. Finally freeing him from her control.

"I'll take you home, Kagome." Sango said.

"No. let's let her take a more modern way." Dante suggested. "Since it's obvious she hasn't been in this time for a while, taking a modern mode of transportation may be good for her." Sango nodded as she sat back down. "We'll have Guggenheim send you on a plane back to Japan." Dante said. "Till then why don't you go to sleep? It's been a long day…for all of us." Everyone nodded in agreement and they stood and walked upstairs towards the bedrooms.

Dante, Cherit, and Sesshomaru staying downstairs.

"How about you go upstairs and get some rest, Sesshomaru." Dante suggested. "I'll keep watch."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I need to check on Rin." Sesshomaru said before excusing himself.

"Good night."

"humph." With that Sesshomaru walked up the stairs himself. Leaving the young daemon, Cherit, and Dante on their own. Cherit deciding to curl up on Lok's chest.

"Go to sleep, Dante." Cherit said. "You could use the rest."

Nodding Dante walked over to a nearby couch and fell asleep almost instantly. Leaving only Cherit awake in the house.

R.D.D.G: all right here is chapter 3…I hope you guys enjoyed it at least a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lok awoke, he was sore as hell. His entire body felt as though he was torn into to two halves then trampled over by Metagolem.

"Glad to see that you are awake." Looking up, Lok saw Cherit sitting happily on his chest. "You had us all worried."

Cherit moved as Lok sat up, careful not to move his aching body more than necessary. "What happened?" Lok asked he didn't remember getting into a fight, well besides that one suit but that wasn't enough to be considered a fight. "I don't remember getting into a fight…" then he looked around the room trying to get his bearings. "And when did we return to the safe-house? I thought we were still in the maze…"

"So the pup's up huh?" Lok turned to see a man, who looked no older than 18 with long, silver hair, amber eyes, dog ears, who was wearing a red outfit that looked Japanese. In his hand he held a cup of hot tea. The man moved so that he was sitting right in front of Lok and handed him the cup. "Here, drink this. This should help with the pain."

Lok took the cup still studying the man before him warily, before studying the mug. The cautiousness made Cherit chuckle. "Perhaps it would have been better if you had introduced yourself, Lad." Cherit said good naturedly.

The man nodded, and looked at Lok. "Sorry 'bout that." He said then extended a hand. "I'm Inuyasha, pleasure to finally meet you Lok."

Lok accepted the hand, and stared at Inuyasha with a confused look. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Because we told him." Dante said from the entrance to the kitchen, before walking over to sit next to the confused seeker, who had just swung his legs over the side of the couch. Cherit moving to sit on Inuyasha's shoulders. "How're you feeling, Lok?"

Lok chuckled a little bit, "like Metagolem just trampled over me…" he stopped and corrected himself, "okay, like something ripped my body into two _then_ Metagolem trampling all over me."

"That's to be expected." Inuyasha said. "After what you went through last night…I'm surprised you're up right now."

"Yeah, we could hear you screaming from the kitchen." Turning around Lok saw a young child with fox-like feet and a bushy tail smiling up at him. "I'm glad you're up."

"Who're you?"

"My name's Shippo." Shippo said happily. "Nice to meet ya." Then Shippo turned towards Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, where's Rin?"

"She should be with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said then sniffed the air for a second, which made Lok curious as to why he was doing it. "Wait she's with Jaken, the pup's probably still asleep." Inuyasha said. "Why don't you leave her alone for a bit, huh kit?"

"Okay." Shippo said than jumped up to sit on the arm of the chair next to Lok.

Lok stared at the group dumbly for a minute. "Wait a second, what do you mean I was screaming?" he asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Dante asked.

"No…I don't even remember leaving the maze." Lok answered.

Dante looked towards Inuyasha. "Is that normal?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "This was my first time seeing it. Sessh would be the better person to ask about it."

"Wait what's going on?" Lok asked.

Dante, Cherit, and Inuyasha shared a look with each other, before looking back towards the younger seeker. Dante was the first to speak. "Lok, do you remember the dart that hit you after you pushed me out of the way?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…ah…" Dante scratched the back of his head. "How do I put this?..."

"What, Dante?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look pup, thanks to a serum in that dart that got you, you turned into a inu daemon like me and my older brother."

"Way to put it delicately, Inuyasha." Shippo said shaking his head towards his adopted father.

"What? I call them as I see 'em" Inuyasha said.

"What's a daemon?" Lok asked, then there was a loud rumble; which was easily recognized as his stomach growling.

Inuyasha smirked. "We'll explain after we get some food into your stomach, all right pup." He said standing up.

"Don't call me that." Lok said, making Cherit chuckle.

"Whatever you say, pup." Inuyasha said before Shippo jumped onto his dad's shoulders and Cherit swooping over to Lok.

"Come now," the little titan urged. "We need to get you something to eat. I smell Zhalia cooking something good."

"All right… all right…" Lok said as he tried to stand up, but his legs ached like a mother.

"You all right?" Dante asked. Noticing that Lok had a silver tail now.

"Yeah just give me a sec." Lok said then on the second attempt, he managed to get to his feet. After a few seconds, Lok followed the three into the kitchen/dining room, where Lok saw Sophie drinking some tea, then there were two men and a woman also in Japanese clothing. One of them also had Silver hair like Inuyasha. _That must be his brother._ Lok thought as he sat next to Sophie and Dante at the table.

"Morning!" the other man greeted cheerfully.

The woman smiled at him. "How are you feeling? Did the tea, Inuyasha gave you work?"

Lok nodded, now that he thought about it he didn't ache as much as he did before. "Yeah, thanks." He replied, then noticed Sophie staring at him with a shocked expression. "What is it, Sophie?" Lok asked. He didn't have something on his face did he?

"Wow, that transformation changed you more than I thought." Sophie said.

"Yeah, he looks a bit more like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said grinning towards the other silver-haired man. "Got the face markings and everything."

"Father had them too." Sesshomaru pointed out calmly to his younger brother, before going back to sipping his tea.

Lok shifted uncomfortably, he had no idea what they were talking about and what did Sophie mean by transformation? Wanting some answers, Lok voiced his questions.

"The Organization had been developing a serum that turns humans into a type of free titan known as a Daemon." Zhalia explained without turning away from the stove. "They were hoping to create more and more titans to arm their forces, and that seemed to be the most convenient way to do it."

"What are Daemons?" Lok asked.

"Daemons are a type of free titans that do not have any sort of amulet attached to them." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh so it's similar to Cherit." Lok said.

"Not quite. Cherit, at one point in time, had an amulet, but the amulet was destroyed while Cherit was out (with no harm to Cherit) so he became a free titan." Sesshomaru said. "Daemons are born; we breed with other daemons to create new ones. However, even though we do not have any amulet with us at first; we can be forced into an amulet, and when that happens we can never be free from it." Sesshomaru added. "You know of the titan Redcap?"

"Yeah, those things are annoying." Lok said then added, "Not to mention creepy."

"They were once daemons. They belong to the southern portions of Australia, and while they were free they were a peaceful species."

"Then the Organization happened." Lok said in understanding.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. Wanting to arm their growing forces, suits forced Redcaps and various other daemons species into amulets, which is why every suit seems to have the same titan." Sesshomaru said. "After being forced into an amulet and bonding with such cruel people, the redcaps became the vicious, creepy titans you see today."

"A lot of daemons are originally peaceful," Inuyasha said. "Except bonelashers they seem to be born to work for the Organization."

"So what does this have to do with a transformation?" Lok asked.

"Well, the dart that hit you was the same dart that turns humans into daemons," Inuyasha said. "Just as I said in the living room…you're one of us now Lok."

"Wait a second…" Lok said shaking his head. "Are you telling me that I'm now a daemon?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Want proof?" Inuyasha asked pulling out his Holotome.

Lok sighed. "I need to see it for myself." He said.

Inuyasha nodded as he opened up his holotome. "Holotome scan the room for any daemons."

"_Scanning… …_" The Holotome beeped. "_Inuyasha: Strength-6, Defense-5, size- average, type- Inu Daemon, special abilities- Windscar, iron reaver soul stealer, and blades of blood…_" once more the holotome beeped. "_Sesshomaru: Strength-7, Defense-7, size-average, type- Inu Daemon, special abilities- poison claw, and venom whip…_"

Inuyasha whistled as he looked at his older brother. "Remind me not to piss you off…occasionally."

The holotome beeped. "_Shippo: Strength- 4, Defense-3, size-small, type- kitsune daemon, special abilities- fox magic…_" Shippo huffed as he heard his stats, he was not that damn weak!

Noticing his kit's reaction, Inuyasha laughed as he ruffled the young fox's hair. "Don't worry about it kit, you're just young. It'll change as you get older." He assured. Shippo nodded, but he still wasn't too thrilled with the stats.

For the last time, the Holotome beeped. "_Lok Lambert: Strength-5, Defense-5, size-average, type- Inu Daemon, special abilities-unknown…_" with that Inuyasha closed the holotome and looked at his younger brother worriedly (man it was so weird to say that). The boy was looking down at the table with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Pup?" Inuyasha said trying to catch the younger's gaze.

Dante and Sophie both shook the teen. "You all right, Lok?" Sophie asked.

"I can't believe it…" Lok said then looked at his hands and finally noticed that his nails had turned to claws. Zhalia walked over and placed a plate of eggs, toast and sausage in front of him and everyone else.

"Here" She said. "Eat up."

Shaking his head, Lok returned to his usual cheerful self, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, "so anyways" he looked towards the man and woman. "What's your guy's name?" he asked.

The man smiled. "I am the monk Miroku." He introduced bowing his head.

"And I am Sango of the demon slayer village." Sango said.

Lok smiled as they began to talk about random things with the new seekers. They talked about their family, and their titans. Dante and the two inus watched the group interact, with Inuyasha joining the conversation every once and a while. After a moment, Inuyasha looked over to Sesshomaru.

"_Do you think we should tell him that he's now our younger brother, Sesshomaru?_" Inuyasha asked, Amber orbs gazing towards the alpha of his clan.

"_Let him get used to the fact that he's a now a daemon._" Sesshomaru replied. Then both of the inus heard something moving outside. "_Inuyasha._"

Inuyasha nodded and quietly summoned Slither, telling the titan telepathically to scout the area.

Lok also heard it, but assumed that everyone else did as well and went back to the conversation thinking it was just a stray cat or something.

Dante watched Lok as the boy interacted with the new Huntik members. The boy was troubled, that was obvious to tell to the original Huntik team. Dante's brow furrowed; he was going to have to talk to the Lok later.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Lok looked down to see a little girl in yet another Japanese outfit, she looked around Shippo's age.

Lok smiled. "Hi there, I'm Lok, what's your name?"

"Rin's name is Rin." Rin answered happily, then looked over to Sesshomaru. "Good morning my lord!" the little girl ran over to him.

Zhalia placed a plate at the empty space near the daemon lord, "there you go, kiddo." She said as she grabbed her own plate and sat down at the last of the empty spaces. Then looked around. "Hey, where's the little green dude? And the cat?"

"Kirara is outside in the yard, hunting." Sango replied.

"And Master Jaken is still asleep." Rin said as she ate her food.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Everyone looked at Inuyasha who groaned and opened his holotome; he could guess full well who it was. "Inuyasha here."

"_Where the Hell are you?_" Yelled a man with blue eyes and long black hair. "_Your kit called me yesterday and I heard screaming, are you all right? Are you hurt?"_

"Your mate's pretty protective." Sesshomaru commented off-handedly.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm fine Koga. The screaming you heard was from a foundation operative, who was going through the transformation. As for my location…here are the coordinates." Inuyasha said sending his mate said coordinates. (They've been doing that a lot ne?).

"_I'll be right there. So don't move!_" Koga ordered. Inuyasha sighed sometimes that mangy wolf was a bit too protective at times, but if he was as demanding as he was now…something must have happened back home.

"I'm not going to go anywhere." Inuyasha promised. And the connection went dead as Koga hung up.

The group stared at Inuyasha who chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that…my mate can get pretty protective at times."

"That's your mate?" Lok asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

"But he's a guy."

Inuyasha chuckled again and ruffled the younger daemon's hair. "To us, gender doesn't matter. You'll learn more about that when you reach the age to mate. So don't worry about it now, right now you should be more worried about your training…speaking of which." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "How are we going to work that out? You've got to return to the western lands here soon."

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Lok protested.

"Not as a daemon, you can't." Inuyasha said. "I do not doubt your abilities as a seeker, but you are weak as a daemon, and you won't last long on your own without proper training." He turned back to Sesshomaru. "Well brother?"

"I can take him back with me." Sesshomaru said. "The suits will be on his trail in no time."

"But that'll be the first place they'll look." Inuyasha pointed out. "Besides that there are too many powerful daemon there, and for a young pup like him who's never been exposed to our world before he wouldn't last a day."

"I'm right here, you know." Lok said crossing his arms, starting to get annoyed that they're talking about him like he wasn't there.

"Since you've got to return to the western lands," Inuyasha continued, "I can train the pup here. So that way he's away from the suits for a little while, and he can be in a place he's more comfortable in while he trains. What do you say, Sesshomaru?"

"How come you've got to ask his permission?" Lok asked. "Don't I have some sort of say in this?"

"Not with the Alpha of the pack you don't." Inuyasha answered. "I'll explain it more to you later…"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. True there were more suits here, but they were weak compared to the ones that would go to their world. It would be a good place for the young daemon to train; besides this would be the last place they would think to look. Unless they came to the same conclusion they did…

Inuyasha noticed his brother's hesitation and added, "Besides, I've still got my duties a member of the Foundation to do, and I've got to train, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango as seekers. This would be a good place for them to start."

Sesshomaru looked at Dante, with a look that said, 'you'll keep an eye on them?'. Dante nodded. Sighing Sesshomaru sighed. "Very well, Inuyasha, you may train the pup and your pack here. You'll be on Dante's team."

Inuyasha grinned. "Thanks Sessh."

"However, I want you to check in every new moon." Sesshomaru continued. "Am I understood?"

"Yeah, me and our new little brother will call…" Inuyasha's eyes widened suddenly as he realized what he just said. _Oh shit!_

"Why did you call me your little brother?" Lok asked, staring at the two. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Yeah, we were going to wait until you got used to being a daemon…but yeah…" Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"Idiot." Shippo muttered, while Miroku and Sango chuckled.

"From what I gathered yesterday," Sophie said, "the Organization used both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father's DNA in one of the serums, the serum they used on you…and during the transformation your daemon blood overwhelmed your human. And though you are still blood related to both your mother and Ethan Lambert, you are now also biologically related to them and their father as well." She finished which made the two daemons glare at her.

"Thank you, Sophie." Inuyasha said. "I was not aware that you were a member of our clan. We were hoping to tell him thank you."

"Oh! My apologies." Sophie said sheepishly. "It just sort of came out that's all."

Lok laughed. "Yeah from all of her years of being a book worm, and what have you, it's become a habit to be a know it all." He said jokingly, which made Sophie hit him over the head. "Ow! I was just joking Sophie! Sheesh can't you learn to take a joke?"

The Huntik group laughed at the two, after the laughter was over, Dante looked at Lok. "Are you okay with this, Lok?" Dante asked. Lok nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay with it." he said. "I may not get it now, but eventually I'll begin to understand it…I'll have to anyway since I have no say in the matter so I might as well make the most of it."

"Aye that's the spirit, Lok!" Cherit said happily.

"Oh that reminds me," Dante said looking at the small titan. "Cherit, how exactly do you know, Inuyasha?"

"Well about three or so years ago in this time, but about sixty-three in their world, I wandered into the Daemon world to meet someone there. Unfortunately the person I was to meet had been killed, but had left their titan hidden near their grave, which I found no problem." Cherit said as he sat on an empty space on the table. "As I headed back to a nearby village where another of my acquaintances lived, I saw the villagers throwing stones at a young lad, who was about seven at the time. They called him terrible names and the lad was beaten up pretty badly by the time I reached him when he was far enough away from the village." Cherit looked at the gang. "You can probably already guess who the young lad was." He said looking at Inuyasha.

"I had asked him if he was all right and where his parents were but he never knew his father, and his mother was dead, and had been so for four years. He had no way of defending himself, and I was actually shocked he was able to survive as long as he had. So I helped patch up his wounds and I gave him the titan my friend had left behind; Slither. Luckily the titan bonded with the lad, and he became a seeker. So for about three years I stayed with the lad. Teaching him all I knew about being a seeker. He had much talent, a lot like you, Lok." The Titan beamed at the boy. "Once I felt he knew all I could teach him, I had to return to this world."

"So that's where you disappeared to that week." Dante said. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

Cherit nodded. "Aye."

Inuyasha grinned. "If it wasn't for this little guy right here, I wouldn't have been alive today."

Miroku grinned as he pulled his best friend into a noogie. "It's about time we learned a little bit about your past, Inuyasha." He said good naturedly, before there was a knock on the door. Standing up, and releasing the daemon from the noogie, Miroku walked over to the door and looked outside the window. Smirking to himself, he opened the door and there stood a soaking wet, Koga. When it had started to rain the gang didn't know.

Realizing that it was his mate, Inuyasha rushed over to the wolf and pulled him inside. "You came in the rain?" Inuyasha asked as pulled of his red cloak and covered his mate, before pulling him to the table. "Sit down I'll make some tea."

As the wolf came closer, Lok began to smell the very strong scent of wet dog, and quickly covered his nose. The smell becoming too much. Sesshomaru noticed his little brother's movements and sighed. "Relax pup," he said. "You shall get used to your new sense of smell in due time."

"Yippee." Lok said sarcastically. "Is every scent so strong?"

"Yes, but like I said you'll get used to it." Sesshomaru said before standing up. "Rin, go get Jaken. We're leaving." Rin smiled as she nodded and ran upstairs to get the imp. "Inuyasha," said daemon turned to look at him, "every new moon."

"Every new moon," Inuyasha confirmed. "Have fun in the western lands."

Sesshomaru nodded, before turning his gaze to Lok. "Make sure you train hard." He said. "Where we live, if you are not capable of surviving you don't live very long, it truly is survival of the fittest."

Lok nodded before smiling at his new big brother. "All right, thanks Sesshomaru." the Huntik gang nodded in agreement.

"humph." At that moment the two ran down the stairs, Jaken freaking out like he usually does. Without waiting for the two, Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the door, he needed to make a portal. After the three were gone, Inuyasha walked over to the table with tea in hand.

"Well." He said sitting down. "This is going to be an interesting time, ne?" he said as he placed the mug in front of Koga.

"Yes it is." Dante said, in agreement. Before Koga lifted his head up from its resting place on his arms.

"Bout time you joined the living ya mangy wolf." Inuyasha said taking a seat.

"Ah shut it, mutt." Koga said taking the tea gratefully, then looked up and noticed the Huntik gang. "Who are they?"

"I'm Dante Vale."

"Sophie Casterwill."

"Zhalia Moon."

"Lok Lambert."

"And I'm Cherit."

Inuyasha noticed Koga relax a bit when he sensed no hostility from them. Then he looked to Dante. "You're the foundations best mortal seeker, aren't you?" He asked. "I've heard a great deal about you, from my father, since he comes here a lot."

"Hey even in the daemon world, you're a celebrity, Dante." Lok joked, making Zhalia shake her head.

"Whatever, I'm going to go." She said as she stood up and left, having enough excitement for a little while.

"Later, Zhalia." Sophie and Lok said at the same time.

After Koga was done with the tea, he brought the mug over to the sink and placed it in (after a little guidance from Inuyasha, and Sophie). Sitting back down, Koga looked over at Lok. "So you're the operative huh?" he said then looked at Inuyasha. "He's a bit young…I would have thought the Organization would go for someone older."

Inuyasha whacked Koga over the back of the head. "Be nice to my little brother." He said.

"Little brother?" Koga asked. "I thought you only had one brother, and he just walked out the door."

"I'll explain it later." Inuyasha said shaking his head, then looked at Dante. "All right, Dante, you're the Alpha for this team…what's next?" the group looked at Dante.

"We need to get back to Venice." Dante said. "Then try and find a way to make you guys look like you belong here."

The gang nodded in agreement, as Shippo climbed into his other adopted father's arms. Having missed the wolf while he was gone. Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha glowed red as Slither returned to his amulet.

"Well if that's the game plan, then we'd better make it quick." Inuyasha said as he stood up his amber eyes aimed at the door. "Cause we've got company."


End file.
